Venus De Milo
Mei Pieh Chi (better known as "Venus De Milo", "Full-Fledged Mutant Hottie", and the "She-Turtle") is a character from from the Saban Entertainment TV series, Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation. About her Mei Pieh Chi was born in a pet store in New York City as a meek, mild-mannered, laid-back, stubby four-legged, and three-toed basic green red-eared slider turtle with brown eyes, a hard ridge that runs along the upper part of her mouth, a lower jaw with a major overbite, and yellow, brown, green, red, and white scales. However, an accident with a mucilaginous green slime-like substance called retromutagen ooze caused her to rapidly increase in size, strength, and intelligence by transforming her into an anthropormorphic turtle with three fingers on each hand, and two toes on each foot, who wears a cyan bandanna for an eyemask that is braided in the back to resemble a ponytail, cyan elbow pads, cyan knee pads, and a belt with the letter "V" on it. The origin story of the turtles' mutations started when a large truck's tires screeched and hit an open manhole and crashed when the tires bounced over the open hole above the sewer, and a little boy lost his bowl of newly-purchased pet baby turtles, and the truck lost a canister of the ooze. They both fell down the hole in the street, while one lone rat named Splinter, who was once the pet of ninja master Hamato Yoshi, had to find a home because his master was killed by his enemy named Oroku Saki. So, he roamed the tunnels in search of food, and shelter from the storm that had begun to flood the sewer, but he ran to take cover from the flying glass. When he emerged, he saw five baby turtles crawling through the broken glass and green ooze. He spied a large coffee can and tried herding them towards it. He got four in, but when he turned back for the fifth, he saw it crawling too close to the edge. Before he could reach it, it fell down into the flooding sewer water and was washed away. He tried to follow but the current moved too fast, and the tiny turtle vanished around a corner. Meanwhile, a Chinese shinobi master magician known as Chung I was visiting one of his old students named Amelia Cheng, who lived in New York City's Chinatown district. They were walking back to her apartment through the terrible storm, and witnessed the accident that caused the turtles and the canister of ooze to fall into the sewer. A few blocks later, they saw the tiny turtle floating in a puddle, picked it up, and brought it back to the apartment. In the morning, the turtle had grown to fill the small bowl they had put her in, and they named her Mei Pieh Chi, which means "beautiful turtle of energy". Chung I and Amelia were amazed and Amelia suggested that Chung I take Mei Pieh back to China with him, because Amelia could not care for the turtle properly in the city, and they both sensed the potential she had for magic. Chung I had raised her as a daughter for 18 years and taught her the way of the mystical art of shinobi in his hometown of Shanghai, China. In addition to shinobi magic, he also taught Mei Pieh how to read and write 14,000 characters in 8 dialects of 3 languages spanning the last 10,000 years. Chung I was in possession of an enchanted mystical glass mirror, which allowed him to travel to the realm of dreams and encounter Splinter, and both of them always swapped stories of their turtles and chose to keep them a secret until the time was right. It was Chung I's purpose to make sure the dreaded humanoid dragon lord and his minions known as "the rank" would never escape the mirror by keeping them entrapped within it, but he was attacked by the dragons when they crossed over into the realm of dreams, kidnapped Splinter's spirit, and mortally wounded him in his sleep, as revenge for confronting the dragon lord and demanding him release his friend, Splinter. Before he was killed, Chung I revealed to Mei Pieh her true origin in New York, so she traveled there, met the four male turtles who were watching over the spiritless body of their master, and went to the dream realm to rescue Splinter's spirit. After helping the turtles put an end to Shredder and the foot clan, she led them on a dream walk to rescue their master's spirit, but when she went into the dream realm, Mei Pieh inadvertently gave the dragons a way to enter the physical world. To celebrate their seeming victory, the five turtles and Splinter went for a picnic in the park but were attacked by the dragons. The dragon lord and his minions battled the turtles in Central Park, and during combat, a statue of a woman was damaged when its arms broke off. Mei Pieh Chi took the statue to the lair, and this served as inspiration of the male turtles' nickname for her: Venus De Milo. Venus lived a sheltered life in China and is blissfully ignorant of some parts of Western life and culture and equally naïve towards life in general at times. Venus is not biologically related to the male turtles who are brothers by bloodline nor was she trained in ninjitsu like them, however, she was trained and is proficient in kung fu fighting techniques and cape fighting, and her weapons of choice are tessen, kai mi, and mystical orbs that have various different effects. Venus shares many adventures with her friends, such as the time there were two trips to China; the first was to get the rest of Venus' belongings, and the second was to answer the threat of the dragon lord. Before the battle, Venus planned to get captured and defeat the rank by doing a slapstick fighting routine full of excessively exaggerated, sarcastic, self-deprecating, theatrical, and showy humor, but Leonardo and Donatello especially hated the idea because it reopened just how important she was to them and caused great tension. However, they were eventually forced to carry the plan out and thankfully no one was hurt, except the rank that is, and so the turtles had finally ended the dragon lord's reign of terror. She has been staying hidden ever since her mutation within the sewer of New York City and usually goes up to the surface only in the night time. Friends Leonardo, Donatello, Michaelangelo, Raphael, Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, Irma Langinstein, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Adam the wolverine turtle, and Shellbrina Enemies Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Baxter Stockman, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, Slash, Leatherhead, The Rat King, Tokka, Rahzar, Captain Filch, Manon, and Shellsha Trivia Venus was originally meant to be a male turtle named Kirby, who was brutish, hardcore, and somewhat savage-looking with a spiked shell, striped skin, and four fingers instead of three with claws, and wore a tattered cape. He was star in a fourth live-action movie that was a less kid-friendly return to the grittiness of the first movie, as a follow-up 1993's feudal Japan epic, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3. The gallery of pictures Venus De Milo by propimol.png Venus De Milo by mghyuga.png Venus De Milo 3.png Venus De Milo 2.png Venus De Milo and Mona Lisa by chikuwaaaaa.png Mica and Venus by MicaTurtle.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Green characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Protagonists Category:Blue characters